Smart Girl versus Dense Demon
by rahiggin
Summary: Kagome finds herself in a compromising position once again due to her BFF Sango. Let's see how she handles her unexpected encounter with Inuyasha's half brother.


Kagome looked around the dark, small room trying to find her garter. "Who the fuck does this guy think he is? What is his deal? Why do I always get put in fucked up situations? Don't answer that. It's a rhetorical question," she said angrily. She continued to get ready as she thought about what she was going to have to do in about ten minutes. Her soon-to-be ex-best friend was going to pay for this fucked up shit she put her in.

Sango looked to her best friend but knew better than to make any comment. They had been best friends since before she could remember, and they would do anything for each other.

Kagome pulled up her white fishnet stockings and hooked them to her garter. She was wearing a dark red, lace bustier that hugged her curves and made her boobs pop out. She added some body glitter for a sparkly effect.

"Did you bring me the shoes that I need to wear?" Kagome asked Sango. Her friend nodded to her. Kagome slipped on the dark red stilettos that made her legs look like they were a mile long. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she teased it to look a little wild. She looked like sex in heels.

Sango wore a hot pink corset with matching boy cut panties. She finished her look with white, thigh high boots that laced all the way up. She kept her hair in a thick braid down her back with a hot pink ribbon twined in it. She knew she looked the part.

"Remind me to get the fucker back for this shit. He is definitely going to pay for this." Kagome was still fuming.

Sango and Kagome gave each other a sharp nod for final approval as well as confidence. They both reached for the door knob.

o

Sango remembered back to how all this crazy shit got started to begin with. It seemed innocent enough at the time. She had walked into the local bar, where she found her nemesis, Miroku taking bets for a sports game. A group of guys were there giving bets and paying money on which team they thought would win.

She pointedly ignored Miroku and took a seat at the end of the bar. Shortly after being served her drink Miroku made his way over to her. Sango knew he couldn't resist. He had been after her for some time. Talk about not being able to take a hint. It's like he didn't know how to spell 'rejection.'

They started talking and somehow ended with arguing over which team would win. Sango kept insisting her team would win and his would lose.

"Fine. I will bet you that my team will win," Miroku said. Sango felt confident in her team so she agreed. "If I win, you owe me a favor that you can't back out of," he continued.

"Alright. If I win, you owe me a thousand dollars," Sango replied and held out her hand to seal the deal.

Miroku shook her hand and gave her his award winning smile. They watched the game with poorly hidden enthusiasm. When it became clear that Sango's team was going to lose, she sweat dropped.

"Well my lady, it appears that you owe me." Miroku looked happier than a possum eating shit. Sango wanted to slap him the face but held herself back.

"Double or nothing," Sango heard herself saying. She just hated losing to this fool. It wasn't her pride. It was more like he really got on her nerves, and she knew that he would never let her live it down.

"Okay. But this time if I win, you need to bring in Kagome to the bet." Miroku saw Sango's eyes narrow with suspicion. "That means two favors. One from each of you whenever and whatever I need."

Sango thought about the downside. Ultimately, her desire for two thousand dollars and bragging rights were the deciding factors in making another bet. "You are on."

In the end, she lost again. She couldn't believe the pervert had beat her again. Sango was pissed and a little fearful about breaking the news to Kagome. This was going to be bad.

Needless to say, it wasn't pretty. Things got exceptionally ugly when Miroku called in the favor the following weekend. Apparently, there was a party he would be hosting at his rental property. He was very vague on the details and it made Sango nervous. He only said that they would be serving cocktails and h'oderves to the attendees. They would be expected to work the entire night until the party ended. These guys had all gone to college together and attained their MBA's five years earlier. This would to be their first reunion. Kagome had called it 'horseshit.'

o

Kagome kept reminding herself that she was a 24 year old professional that had graduated in the top of her class in college. She was above this bullshit and didn't care what others thought. She knew Miroku very well, and she couldn't bring herself to be too mad at her friend that more than likely was goaded into placing the fucked up bet. She may look like a hussy right now, but she knew better. This was no coincidence and Miroku would pay. And pay dearly he would.

Sango took the first step out of the room to find the dipshit, Miroku. They needed to know what exactly they were needing to do. Kagome followed her with her head held high because there was nothing to be ashamed of. She was not a prude.

Miroku rounded the corner outside the kitchen and ran right into Sango. She stumbled back and Kagome caught her so she could get her balance. Miroku looked surprised and a little breathless as he looked over Sango, who blushed.

Kagome sneered still angry about the whole situation and blurted out, "What the fuck Miroku? Are you going to explain what we are doing here?"

Miroku shook his head to clear it. He informed the girls that they would be carrying platters around with drinks or finger foods for the guests. He had staff available in the kitchen refilling the serving trays for them so they would need to return every so often to drop off empty dishes and replenish their stock.

"Okay that is fine, but are these outfits necessary. I look like I belong in a bedroom or on a pole. I have a degree Miroku. You took this shit too far. I know we have known each other since forever, but this is some serious horse shit." Kagome went off on her little tirade.

"Dearest Kagome. I understand you may not see the appeal, but these guys are going to enjoy their night. I need the repeat business as well as referrals. You, my dear ladies, are helping me more than you know. Your womanly appeal is going to make this night much better. Besides you look classy in your outfits. I can tell that you are educated." Miroku smirked slightly and turned his back on them to begin addressing some of the other staff.

Kagome could feel their looks. Nothing good was going to come out of tonight. She just wanted to get all this shit over with so she could go home and relax. Damn Sango and her sense of pride in keeping her word.

Kagome and Sango waited in the kitchen while the first guests arrived. They began to exit the kitchen and strutted into the main parlor where the guys were standing around greeting each other. Kagome held the serving tray high and smiled to the group asking them if they wanted anything to drink. She swore she saw their mouths drop open looking like a fish out of water. She fought the desire to roll her eyes.

"Would any of you guys like a cocktail? It is an open bar tonight fellas," Kagome said with a smoothness that she didn't know she had. The guys ordered some drinks. As she made her way around the room, she wondered how long the night would be.

More guests arrived ordering more sake and the groups of guys became louder as the sake drinking became heavier. Kagome could almost smell it rolling off the guys. She was becoming uncomfortable and started looking around the room for Sango. She was getting a weird feeling. All of a sudden her eyes locked on golden orbs. Her body tensed at their gaze that seemed to not let her look away. Kagome knew this guy, the half brother of her good friend, Inuyasha.

Kagome finally broke her eyes away when she saw Sesshomaru's lip twitch. She looked down at herself feeling self conscious all of a sudden. He had a way of making her feel inept. In her peripheral vision, she saw silver move. _Damn._

As Sesshomaru made his way over to her, Kagome tried to find her composure and act nonchalant. This was definitely going to be awkward. She wasn't sure if he even knew her, but Inuyasha had told her so many times how much he hated this guy. She shouldn't even be around this guy let alone speak to him. Kagome was praying to the kamis that he would keep walking passed her.

Of course, she had no such luck. He stopped right beside her leaning over to her ear and asked, "What brings you here? Is the half breed with you?"

Kagome felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Sesshomaru's youki was all in her personal space and she had to focus on keeping her spiritual powers hidden and in check. His breath ghosted across her ear doing weird things to her stomach. _What the?_

Kagome tried to recover quickly. "My best friend is helping Miroku out so I got roped into this against my will. Inuyasha is not here."

"I am in need of more sake and you will serve me." Sesshomaru ordered her. Kagome made a face at the bossy taiyoukai for his direct way of speaking. She lifted the drink off the tray and handed it to him without a word. She didn't trust herself to say anything that wouldn't provoke him.

Sesshomaru drank the whole shot in one gulp. He was getting drunk, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He looked at Kagome willing her to give him another. She passed him another, which he downed quickly.

"You look different from what my memory serves me." Sesshomaru said in a low voice leaning toward her ear again. He was overwhelmed by her scent that was pure jasmine. He didn't like it per se, but it was making it hard to concentrate. This was Inuyasha's friend and he knew she was forbidden. Was that where the draw was coming from?

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. She couldn't figure out what he was up to. He was obviously buzzing from the sake though she wasn't about to tell him that. She felt her cheeks heat up and she was sure that her cheeks were a bright red. This was the most she had ever spoken to the youkai and no one could deny the fact that he was a total adonis. _Gorgeous._

"The last time you saw me I was much younger so I have definitely changed." Kagome explained the obvious in a slightly irritated voice. She looked around the room once more. "I think someone over there needs a refill. Excuse me." She turned on her heel to make her way over to the other side of the room.

Sesshomaru watched her go. Something in him rebelled against seeing her back turned to him. No one turned their back on him. She was making his beast rise from its cage. He settled for watching the view of her backside. She was wearing a dark red thong under a matching garter. Her ass looked plump and perky. He had to bite down the growl that tried to escape. Sesshomaru was nothing if not controlled.

Kagome made her rounds around the room, and she could literally feel the energy in the room changing. It was more like a feeling of being watched that was so heavy it threatened to swallow her. She glanced around looking for the cause, and once again she landed on golden eyes that almost burned her. Sesshomaru was making his way to her in a steady progression. Kagome refused to feel like a prey being stalked by a predator. She kept her back ramrod straight and didn't back down.

"This Sesshomaru was not done speaking, girl. You will learn to show respect to one of my status," he said as he reached to turn her around. He saw Kagome's eyes wide in shock then they turned to a death glare that made him think twice about what he had done. _Damn Inuyasha's wench._ He couldn't help his reaction at first however he quickly collected himself and stood his ground for whatever was about to come.

Kagome couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. She knew he was self absorbed but not to what extent. "Are you being serious? You haven't earned my respect," she replied tersely. She was trying to keep her temper down, but this jackass was getting her pissed.

Sesshomaru kept his emotionless mask in place while he was dealing with his beast. It was showing him images of showing this wench who was on top of the food chain. She obviously lacked survival skills. Hanging around his half brother was idiotic, but speaking to him in such a manner was bordering insane. He couldn't believe her gull.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in the eyes with contempt and said, "You would do well to calm yourself and think before speaking to my person."

Kagome could feel his youki rising as if attempting to silence her. She would never understand the male ego not to mention this demon was the epitome of outrageous egos. She stared back into his golden eyes that were totally trying to burn a hole through her for sure and jutted her chin out.

Sesshomaru watched the female; his beast so close to the surface. He let some youki loose to give her a little taste and frighten her. To his surprise, she didn't respond with words but her rebellious intent was very clear as she stuck her chin out. He let a growl out before he could catch himself.

Kagome heard a loud growl and the music in the room came to an abrupt stop. All the guys in the room slowly moved away from the seriously pissed off demon. In her stupor, her temper went down to nothing. Now, she was thinking that she may have gone too far with the now unstable demon. She had never liked playing with fire. _Shit, his eyes are red. This is some bullshit. Why do I always get in these situations._

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why this female had him so riled up. This was not like him at all. It could be because most beings had the good sense to listen when he spoke and show him the proper level of respect. Not _her_ though. She was not normal. His beast was pushing him to do something, anything.

Kagome felt a vice around her throat. Then, she felt herself being slammed rather roughly into the wall behind her. She lost her breath. She opened her eyes and saw red. A seriously feral taiyoukai had lifted her off the ground by her neck. Her hands flew up to grab the hand that held her neck tightly. She stayed still to try and calm the beast down. This night just went from shit to worse.


End file.
